


Here to Stay

by georgiamagnolia



Series: The Plot Bunnies of Barba and Benson [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, HAWTNESS, Holidays, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: As the holidays after Labor Day wind the year towards its close, new beginnings are coming for Olivia, Rafael, and Noah. A Christmas Wedding is in the works, with some help from friends and loved ones, old and new.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: The Plot Bunnies of Barba and Benson [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945330
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me in my own little SVUniverse where I write what makes me happily ever after. Happy All the Holidays and may your new year be filled with laughter, health, blessings, and love.

**Mid-September**

“I’m done. I’m so done I can’t even tell you.”

“Liv, take a breath, let go of some tension, it’s all going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that Rafa, there is no way this is all going to magically resolve itself.” Olivia ran her hands through her hair and stifled the urge to hit something, or someone. She didn’t think of herself as a violent woman, but lately she’d started to wonder if it was time for a re-evaluation. 

Rafael checked that the blinds were shut, which they were, and he got out of his customary chair in front of Olivia’s desk and stepped in front of her as she turned to complete another pacing circuit across her office. He recognized that he was placing himself in the line of fire but that was kind of his job description these days. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and stopped her pacing. 

“Let’s just elope, Rafa, we can go somewhere, take Noah and go away for a weekend, just get out of town and come home with it done.”

“I’m pretty sure you would regret that choice. I know Noah is looking forward to walking you down the aisle.”

Olivia let her head fall forward and Rafael stepped closer so her head was on his shoulder. “I’m tired, Rafa. Sorry.”

“Will you let me call in a professional?”

Olivia sighed. “Call Elizabeth.”

Two days later Rafael and Olivia joined his friend Peter and Peter’s wife Elizabeth for dinner.

“So let me get this straight,” Elizabeth said over the appetizer and drinks they started with, “you’re a single mom,” she paused as Rafael cleared his throat, “single with some newly acquired help mom, you run one of the most difficult detective squads in the city,” she paused again as both Olivia and Peter opened their mouths to protest while Rafael smiled, “you are trying to move house, get your apartment ready to sublet or get out of your lease, you are working on getting your son adopted by your fiancé,” Elizabeth paused for effect this time, “and you are planning a wedding, a reception, and a honeymoon.” 

Olivia nodded and Peter and Rafael both shook their heads in either dismay or wonder. Elizabeth looked from Olivia to Rafael and back again.

“So do you have a superwoman complex, are you crazy, or do you just not know when you’ve got way too much on your plate?” Elizabeth ate the appetizer she’d been gesturing with, then sipped her wine, smiling at Olivia.

“Oh, little harsh, hun?” Peter asked.

“Honey,” Elizabeth said, looking not at her husband but still watching Olivia, “she knows I’m not lying.”

Olivia smiled finally, lifting her own glass in a silent toast to Elizabeth, then nodded and sipped her own wine. Olivia kept her eyes on Elizabeth as well, saying, “You have a very smart wife, Peter.”

“Don’t I know it,” Peter replied.

“Let’s clear some of that off your plate for you. I can work with any budget and three months is a tight schedule but I am confident we can do it. I might even be able to find you some moving help.”

“That would really be great, thank you.”

“I’ll offer you the friends and family discount as well to sweeten the deal, you just have to tell all your friends who made your day perfect.” Elizabeth smiled at both Olivia and Rafael.

“I can’t let you…” Olivia was interrupted by Elizabeth continuing.

“The thing I love about owning my own business is that I set my fees so you won’t ever know,” Elizabeth grinned then, “better to just agree with me. Right hun?”

“She’s right,” Peter said, “my life is always better when we agree.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Rafael said under his breath but loud enough for them to hear. Peter laughed and nodded.

The waiter appeared to see if they’d decided what they wanted for dinner, after taking their order he disappeared again. The ladies excused themselves to the restroom, leaving their men alone at the table. 

“You did good, Rafael.”

“I keep wondering when I’ll wake up and find this was just a fever dream.” Rafael unconsciously twisted the ring on his finger, reassured by the solidity of it even if he wasn’t aware of it in the front of his mind.

“You do it right, that feeling never goes away.” Rafael gave his friend a sharp look. Peter continued, “Feeling like it’s a dream, a really great dream.” Peter smiled.

Olivia joined Elizabeth at the sink, washing her hands and checking her make-up. 

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth caught Olivia’s eye in the mirror, “if I sounded harsh.”

Olivia shook her head, “No, you weren’t wrong. My therapist tells me I tend toward overachieving because of an absent father and an alcoholic mother. Since they’re both gone I can’t do much about working it out with them so I have to do what I can to fix it myself.” Olivia smiled to soften her words. “I’m lucky to have a great squad and good friends, I couldn’t do half of what I do without them. Even raising Noah is a group effort, he has more aunts and uncles and family than most of his friends with complete families.”

“Sounds to me like he already has a complete family, about to get a little bigger is all.”

“Noah’s pretty excited about it.”

“Let’s go talk about how we can include him in your day.”

“He’s walking me down the aisle.” Olivia explained to Elizabeth about Rafael’s proposal and Noah giving him a permission slip to ask her to marry him. She had to repeat some of the story when they returned to the table so Peter could catch up, and by the time their dinner arrived both Peter and Elizabeth were charmed by the story and eager to meet Noah.

By the end of dinner, they had some tentative plans in place and agreed to another dinner soon.

“I’ll stop by your office on Monday and pick up the information you have, then I can be sure that I haven’t duplicated things. If that’s ok with you, Olivia?” Elizabeth asked.

“It would be great, a relief in fact. Thanks.”

**Late September**

“Mr. Barba, how fortuitous that I’ve run into you this evening.”

Rafael turned from the elevator he was waiting for to see his landlord approaching, smiling as if greeting an old friend though they’d met only a few times. Rafael returned the smile, couldn’t help it really, the man was charm personified. “Good evening, Mr. Steele.”

“Would you be free for a drink, I have some business I think you might be interested in.”

Rafael’s eyebrows raised and his eyes widened for a second then the elevator opened and Steele waved him in ahead of him, then followed. Steele held his hand near the buttons, waiting for Rafael to give him an answer. “Sure, I have time.”

“Splendid.” Steele pressed the button for the penthouse floor and leaned against the back of the elevator as it smoothly passed by the lower floors. 

The elevator opened to a small vestibule with two doors leading off it, Steele led Rafael to the left and unlocked the door there, then waved him inside. He flicked a switch and soft light showed a short hall leading to a living area. Steele stopped long enough to reset a security panel and then continued on. He took off his coat and laid it across a loveseat and went to a sideboard with bottles and glasses, then turned to Rafael, still standing.

“Make yourself at home, please. What’s your flavour?”

Rafael shrugged out of his coat, sat his briefcase on the floor by an armchair and laid his own coat over the back of it. “Scotch if you have it.”

“Certainly,” Steele turned back and poured from a decanter. He poured another and then brought the drinks with him, inviting Rafael to sit with a gesture of his hand and then handed him the glass.

“How can I help you tonight, Mr. Steele?” Rafael took a sip of the scotch and wasn’t very surprised that it was quite a good label.

“Please, call me Nick. I feel like I know you, I hear so many good things from my men. Not to mention the help you were in the Spring. I feel like we should have been friends before now. I’d like to remedy that.”

“This Spring?”

“Well, I suppose it was you by way of your friend Captain Benson, she caught the burglars that would have liked to wire my apartment for sound. I hope I’ve found a way to show my appreciation to you both.”

Rafael just raised a brow and sipped his scotch, not sure what to expect but not all that surprised that the man was aware of Olivia’s promotion.

“There is a vacancy coming up in the building, an apartment on the sixth floor. It’s easily twice the size of your current unit.” Steele leaned back against the corner of the couch, crossing one leg over the other, cradling his drink in his hands, looking completely at ease. 

“I own my apartment.”

“And it’s done nothing but appreciate in value since you’ve lived here. You can easily trade up and have plenty of room for your growing family.” Steele sat his glass aside and got up, retrieving a folder from a side table and returning to the couch, handing it to Rafael and again relaxing with his drink. Rafael took the folder and opened it, showing a sales description of a penthouse apartment and a price that would be well within his means if he were to sell his own.

“What’s the catch?”

Steele laughed. “The catch is that I keep a tenant that is an asset to the community and my security team doesn’t mutiny. It’s technically a penthouse apartment because of its size and upgrades, but because it isn’t on the top floor of a building buyers balk.”

“Mutiny?”

“Your handling of the Stanger situation a few years ago has won you the absolute loyalty of the security staff in the building.”

Rafael shrugged, sipping his scotch. “I simply explained to her that her constant nuisance complaints would eventually place her rental agreement in jeopardy. She should have bought her apartment when she had the chance.” 

“And you did that without letting on that the owner of the building is also the owner of the security company that protects the building so she will never know that it doesn’t matter what she says or does, I won’t be firing anyone because she craves drama. I appreciated the discretion.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t aware then that you owned the security company, I was just tired of listening to her endless whining during tenant meetings. It was purely selfish on my part.”

“Then let me be selfish and offer you first call on this apartment.”

“I’ll need to talk it over with Olivia.”

“Obviously. I can wait as long as you need. And I can make sure you get help moving if you decide to take it.”

“That’s very kind, thank you. It won’t take long, we are getting married in December and plan to join households before that.”

“I’ll be very happy to welcome your new family to the building, either way.”

Rafael nodded and there was sound from the front of the apartment.

Steele leaned back and called out, “Cat darling, we have a guest.” To Rafael he said, “My wife’s home.” An elegant woman walked in, pulling off a long black coat and draping it over Steele’s. Rafael and Steele both stood as she walked in.

“You must be Mr. Barba; I am so pleased to meet you.” She held out her hand and gave Rafael a firm but gentle handshake. Steele went to the sideboard and brought her a drink. “Thank you darling,” she said and kissed his cheek before sipping her drink and then joining him as he sat on the couch again. Rafael remained standing, trying to think of a way to escape his odd afternoon. “Please sit, finish your drink, I’m sorry I interrupted.”

Rafael looked at his unfinished drink, it was good scotch after all. He sat with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Darling, did you show him the place?” Cat looked over her shoulder at her husband and then back at Rafael. Steele indicated the folder on the table and hummed his assent. Rafael nodded that he’d looked at the description. “You showed him a file, Nick?” She had turned to talk to her husband again and she looked back at Rafael and addressed him next, “He made it sound like a bribe, didn’t he?” Rafael’s eyes went wide and Nick chuckled.

“I didn’t,” he continued to laugh at his wife’s expression, complete disbelief, and his guest’s, wide eyed and desperate to retreat.

Cat got up, ignoring her husband’s laugh and Rafael’s seeming shock. She retrieved a set of keys from a drawer in a hall table. “Let me show you this place properly and assure you that my husband’s desire for discretion too often makes him come off like a spy, Mr. Barba.” 

“Please, call me Rafael.”

“Lovely, I will. And please call me Cat.” She waited while he retrieved his coat and briefcase, then motioned that he should bring his unfinished drink, she was bringing hers, and led him out and down to the elevator.

The sixth floor apartment turned out to be almost exactly twice the size of Rafael’s current apartment, generously appointed with the same kind of walk in shower and garden tub his had as well as more room in the kitchen, more closet space, two more bedrooms, and balconies off the living room and master bedroom. They finished the tour in the kitchen again, Cat leaning on the island separating the kitchen from the living area, Rafael watching her, sipping his scotch. She seemed to be having an internal debate. Finally, she looked up at him.

“Our daughter has moved back to the city Rafael, and I would very much like to have her close. She won’t allow us to give her this apartment. She agreed that if one became available, she would buy it herself but refuses our help.”

“You’re willing to take far less than market value for this apartment in order to convince your child to buy into the building.”

“Truthfully, a place this large in this neighborhood would end up going to a corporation as a write off and an executive retreat and that’s not what we want.” She finished her drink, then looked at him again, “And can you just hear Mrs. Stanger now, she’d be so pleased to have something new to file complaints about.”

Rafael finished his drink as well, “I really will think about it, discuss it with Olivia, and get back to you.”

“Thank you. Call when you’d like to show it to her, the number is in the file.” She slid the file across the counter and watched as Rafael disappeared it into his briefcase.

The following weekend Rafael called, and the keys were delivered so he could show Olivia. 

“It’s a gorgeous place, Rafa, with room for an office and a guest room and Noah would have more space, we could even give him a desk for schoolwork. But how on earth will we pull this off even with two incomes?”

“That’s the thing, Mr. and Mrs. Steele are what they call in real estate lingo, motivated sellers.” The doorbell rang and Rafael and Olivia looked at one another, then walked through the empty apartment to the door. Rafael looked through the security lens and said, “Speak of the devil.” He opened the door to Nick and Cat Steele.

“Too soon?” Cat asked, holding up a handful of glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“I tried to tell her we needed to give you time to decide,” Nick said as he escorted his wife in with a hand on the small of her back, “but the enthusiasm won over the logic.”

Introductions were made and they congregated around the kitchen island.

“Of course you will want to think it over,” Cat said, “but we do hope you’ll consider it seriously.”

“We are,” Olivia said.

“Did you tell them about the extras?” Cat looked at Nick who shook his head.

Cat led Olivia and Rafael to the front hall closet and showed them the safe hidden inside, then to the master bedroom where there was another safe in the walk-in closet. If they hadn’t been shown, they would never have found them. “We’ll give you the paperwork you need to change the codes and once you do, they’ll be entirely yours,” Nick assured them. “The security system is coded only to our building security but can be wired to your precinct easily. There are keypads by both patio doors as well so you can keep the front door alarmed and still enjoy the patio.” 

“I gotta tell you,” Olivia smiled at Rafael, “I’m leaning a little to their view.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Rafael said.

“Let’s have a toast to sleeping on decisions then,” Cat led the way back to the kitchen. 

Olivia watched the older couple, the way they moved in synch and how they often leaned into each other almost unconsciously, as they did now at the sink, Nick opening the bottle and Cat standing close with glasses at the ready. Both were blond and blue eyed, but where Cat looked elegant and stately, Nick looked refined and had an edge that might once have seemed dangerous, as if he’d seen and done things in his life that left him without illusions. Her thoughts on their neighbors slash landlords were interrupted by Rafael’s hand on her back, sliding down to rest at her waist. He leaned close to her ear, “Do we really need to sleep on it?”

Olivia turned and leaned as well, her lips brushing his temple and then his ear, “Only if we want to wake up and realize this is a dream.”

Rafael nodded and kept his eyes locked on hers as he said, “You’ve got a deal, we’ll take the trade.”

Cat sat the filled glasses in her hands down and wrapped Rafael and Olivia both in a quick and unexpected hug, then did the same to her husband who managed not to spill the glasses he was finishing filling. She picked the glasses up and handed them to Rafael and Olivia, then took her own from her husband and raised it, “Happy homes!”

“And happy families,” Nick said as all four glasses clinked together.

**October**

“Are you sure this looks right?” Noah asked as he fought with the tie around his neck. 

Rafael sat on the couch and pulled Noah to him, gently turning him so Noah’s back was to him and reached around to pull the tie loose. He carefully instructed Noah on the tie again and smiled as Noah slowly followed his direction, his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth in concentration, Rafael’s long hands guiding his small ones.

Olivia walked into the living room and grinned at the scene. She pulled her phone from her pocket and took a surreptitious photo and disappeared her phone again, stepping forward as they finished the tie. “You know what a good reporter needs?”

“What, Mama?” Noah looked up at her, so cute with his hair slicked down and a single curl falling on his forehead.

“A reporter’s notebook, that’s what.” She handed him one of her old leather pocket folders with a fresh tablet in it and a pencil tucked inside.

“Wow, thank you, this is one of yours!”

“It is, I used that very one when I was on patrol a million years ago.” Noah wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist, and she leaned down to hug him back.

“There’s just one more thing that this particular reporter needs,” Rafael said, holding out a pair of black-framed glasses that had plain glass in them. Noah took the glasses and slid them on his nose and grinned.

“Do I look like Clark Kent?”

“Absolutely, sweet boy.” Olivia grinned at him and then over his head at Rafael who was nodding and beaming.

A knock at the door and then the sound of a key announced Lucy’s arrival to walk Noah to school. He dashed off to greet her and show off his Halloween costume, a blue suit and red and black striped tie.

“I am so glad you talked him out of the hair dye,” Olivia said softly as Rafael stood and wrapped his arms around her.

“Eddie the Elephant said he didn’t want stray hair dye in his fur,” Rafael said, a smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

“Smart Eddie.” Olivia hugged her fiancé tight for a moment and whispered, “Thank you for getting him the suit. And the tie. And the glasses.” She punctuated each sentence with a quick kiss, hurried because she could hear Noah leading Lucy back into the living room.

Rafael hugged her, “It was my pleasure. And the tailor had the measurements, so it wasn’t difficult. I’m glad he’s pleased with the costume.”

“He likes it so much that he wants to wear it to school even when it’s not Halloween.” They both laughed a little at the thought of their second grader in suits. “I told him that recess would be much less fun in a suit every day.”

Lucy came in behind Noah and the morning routine continued, Rafael and Olivia hugging Noah goodbye and Lucy double checking that she was bringing Noah to the squad room after school.

Halloween wasn’t a holiday they usually decorated the bullpen for but since Noah’s arrival in Olivia’s life the SVU detectives always put up a few streamers and posters of black cats and witchy brooms and cauldrons, keeping candy nearby for Noah and any other children that visited the One-Six. Lucy arrived with Noah who visited all the desks to show off his costume and call out ‘Trick or Treat’. His pockets were bulging with candy by the time he got to his mom’s office. Her door was open so Noah strode right in, stopping when he saw she wasn’t alone.

“Captain Dodds, you remember my son Noah, and that’s our nanny, Lucy Huston.”

“Of course,” Dodds stood and shook Lucy’s hand, “Nice to meet you.” He looked at Noah who looked back at him and held out his hand to shake. Dodds gave Olivia a glance and then shook hands with her small son. “Good to see you again, Noah.”

“It’s nice to see you, sir, I’m sorry I don’t remember meeting you before.” Noah was very polite, his voice earnest and quiet.

Dodds glanced again at Olivia, then said to Noah, “It’s ok, you were much smaller when I saw you last, you’ve grown up since then.” Noah just nodded, not sure how to interact with this adult he didn’t know. Dodds looked at Olivia again, “You obviously have better things to do than talk with me, I’ll leave you to it.” He made his goodbyes and Olivia was amazed at how smoothly that went, remembering a time when Dodds was much more brusk and often disparaging of her ability to run her squad and of her very motherhood. ‘My how times have changed,’ she thought.

“Sorry Olivia, the door was open…”

“It’s ok Lucy, we were done and just visiting about general things, no worry.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, ok?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

Lucy bent down and smiled at Noah, “Have fun tonight and save me some candy.”

“All the black and orange ones are yours, promise!” Noah hugged her neck enthusiastically. Lucy straightened and gave them a wave as she left.

Olivia led Noah to the couch and sat with him to hear about his day for a few minutes before getting back to her own work. Noah got out his spelling workbook and did his best to finish some of it despite being distracted by thoughts of trick or treating that would be happening later.

Much later that night Rafael helped an exhausted Noah get ready for bed. “Thank you for my suit, Uncle Rafa.” Noah hugged Rafael’s neck after the older man had pulled his pajama shirt into place. Rafael hugged him in return.

“You are very welcome, mijo,” Rafael murmured against Noah’s head, his hair still a little damp from his bath. Noah hugged him harder, enjoying being called son by his soon-to-be dad. Noah fell asleep after only a page of his story and Olivia watched from the door as Rafael pulled the blanket up over Noah and his stuffed elephant.

Rafael pulled the door most of the way closed and joined Olivia in the hall, speaking quietly, “Ready for tomorrow?”

“Maybe. Too late now.”

He wrapped her in his arms and held her as she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

**November**

Moving day dawned clear and cold and Olivia was awake already when the sun brightened the edges of the curtains in her bedroom. Rafael was wrapped warm around her and she breathed in the peace she felt in that moment. This was it, her last day in her apartment. They had been spending all their weekends together and often a night or two together mid-week when they could, but from now on they would be together all the time, they were moving to the new apartment they had signed closing papers on last week. She and Rafael and Noah would be a family together, soon to be legalized with a wedding and adoption papers to sign. She felt excited and scared to death at the same time. Rafael’s arms tightened for a second and she turned to see his eyes open in the dimness of her bedroom.

“Good morning,” his voice was raspy with sleep, sexy as sin, and she turned in his arms to place a kiss on his lips.

“Good morning yourself.”

“Second thoughts?”

“Not on your life.”

Rafael smiled and nuzzled at her ear, breathing in and then kissing his way down her neck and past the loose collar of the tank she wore. Olivia hummed her pleasure, sliding her hands into his hair and stroking his neck, then down his shoulders and pulled him back up so she could kiss him. Rafael rolled toward her and she pulled him into the cradle of her hips, thighs parting so he could press against her. She wrapped her arms around him and he used his to hold himself above her, his hands cupping her shoulders and his elbows holding his upper body over hers. His mouth was insistent and she opened to him, his tongue mimicking the moves the rest of their bodies wanted to be acting on, pushing in and teasing her. Olivia kissed back with interest, her hands sliding down and under the hem of Rafael’s tank to feel the warm skin of his back with her palms.

Their moves turned from slow and languorous to hurried as they pushed clothing out of the way in an effort to get skin on skin but as soon as they were naked under the covers of the bed their touches quieted, each taking inventory of the other with hands and mouths. Olivia teased her tongue and fingers over Rafael’s nipples, thrilled at his gasp of pleasure when she did. Rafael worried his lips at Olivia’s ear, breathing heavily and murmuring endearments and her response was to press against him, her nails lightly raking his back as she arched against him until he nipped her ear and her sigh of pleasure sent a shiver over his skin.

Rafael slid a hand down between them, easily finding Olivia ready, slipping his fingers inside to tease as his thumb circled and pressed on her clit, her hips rose, pressing him harder against her.

Olivia pressed her mouth to his ear, “Rafa, I need you in me now, right now,” she punctuated her demand with a nip to his earlobe, then kissing down the cord of his neck, tongue rasping against his skin and her lips soothing the nips she took with her teeth. Her hands dug into his hips, urging him on and in as he complied with her request.

Rafael buried himself in her and then stilled, feeling her accept him, pulsing around him, her arms holding him and his face pressed to her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, reveling in the feeling of her.

“I love you, Liv, so goddamned much,” he rasped in her ear.

“I love you too, Rafa, even more.”

He started to move then, slow strokes that she rose to meet, her hips pushing up to take him deeper with each movement, her back arching under him as the pace increased. As she came closer and closer, urging him on with murmurs and gasps, he reached again between them to roll her clit with his fingers and she clenched around his cock, pulling him deep as her orgasm flowed over her. He let go of all control and sunk himself into her, his rhythm stuttering as his own orgasm demanded release. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her as he finished, holding him in place and to herself, whispering in his ear and soothing her hands down his shoulders and back.

Much later, after a quick shower, they dressed for moving day in jeans and tee-shirts, stripped the bed and went to the kitchen to start coffee. Noah was still sleeping and it was early yet so they enjoyed quiet coffee and talked about the plan for the day until Noah woke.

Noah woke up and realized it was moving day and the first day of November. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to see his mom and Uncle Rafa at the table with coffee. He hurried to them. “Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit!” he called with excitement.

“What?” his mom gave him a puzzled look.

“We studied superstitions in history because it was Halloween. Some people believe that if you say rabbit on the first day of the month it brings good luck so I said it once for each of us.” He let his mom pick him up and sit him on her lap. “Even a president believed rabbits bring good luck.”

Olivia hugged her son and smiled over his head at Rafael who returned the smile.

“Well, we can’t argue with a president, can we? It must work.” Rafael kept smiling at Noah’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah, and he won four whole times.” Noah proclaimed, then hopped off his mom’s lap and wove through the boxes stacked in the kitchen on his way to the bathroom. 

Olivia went to Noah’s room to make sure he planned to dress for moving day and not in his suit that he was purely in love with. While she was in there conferring with Noah there was a knock at the door, then the rattle of keys as Lucy arrived. Rafael met her in the hall.

“I met these people in the elevator, I hope it’s ok?”

Behind Lucy, Rafael could see Peter and Elizabeth as well as Neal and Mozzie. “It’s fine, Lucy, they’re friends.” Rafael welcomed the crowd and heard Olivia behind him. 

“Lucy, Noah, these are our friends Peter and Elizabeth Burke, and their associates.” They moved into the living room. “This is my son and our nanny. Can I get anyone coffee?”

“We brought some with us,” Elizabeth said, holding up a box, “and doughnuts because who needs more dirty dishes on moving day. Hope that’s ok?”

“Absolutely, I’ll get napkins,” Olivia led Elizabeth to the kitchen.

“I’m Neal,” he introduced himself to Lucy and Noah, shaking their hands, “and this is Mozzie.” Mozzie merely waved at them both.

After pouring milk for Noah, Olivia sat at the kitchen island with Elizabeth and Lucy and they discussed the plan for the day while Noah sat at the table with the men and had his milk and doughnut. With only four chairs he sat on Rafael’s lap and quietly watched Mozzie. The others were discussing plans and the time for the moving truck to arrive.

Noah leaned toward Mozzie and quietly asked, “Are you Clark Kent, too?”

Mozzie raised his brows and leaned toward Noah, “Not today, why do you ask?”

“My Uncle Rafa got me glasses so I could be Clark Kent for Halloween yesterday. I wondered if you had a secret identity, too?”

Mozzie laughed. “Not today kid, I’m just Mozzie, promise.”

“Would you like to see my costume, Mr. Mozzie?”

“You don’t need to call me mister, but if it’s ok with your mom I’d love to see your costume.”

Noah waited for a break in the discussion and then whispered in Rafael’s ear who looked at him with some surprise then nodded. Noah got off Rafael’s lap and took his now empty milk glass to the kitchen and stood next to his mom. Olivia looked down, “What’s up, sweet boy?”

“I’m finished and would like to show Mr. Mozzie my Halloween costume, please.”

Olivia looked over to Mozzie who stood with a smile and a nod. “That’s fine, Noah, go ahead.”

Noah grinned and went to Mozzie, holding out a hand. Mozzie took it with a bemused look on his face and allowed Noah to lead him away.

“I didn’t realize he was good with kids,” Peter commented.

“I doubt he realized it either,” Neal said.

In his room, Noah showed Mozzie the suit and explained that his Uncle Rafa had gotten him it as well as a tie and glasses. He showed him the box marked ‘car’ that he was putting important things in so they wouldn’t get lost or broken in the move, this box would go with him in the car to the new apartment.

“Will you help me wrap this picture for the car box?” Noah asked.

“Sure, kid, is this you in the picture?”

“It’s my mom and me on my ‘doption day, and I want to make sure it stays safe, even though we’ll have another one soon.”

“You will?” Mozzie asked as he took the picture from the wall and helped Noah wrap it in newspaper.

“My Uncle Rafa is marrying mom and he’s ‘dopting me, too, so he’ll be my real legal dad and not just married-to-my-mom-dad.”

Mozzie got a soft look in his eyes, quickly shuttered so nobody else would see, “That’s pretty special, Noah. You are a lucky boy.”

“I am. My mom found me and then took me home and kept me. We made a family. A real big family.”

Mozzie was glad that Noah wasn’t looking his way and that nobody was nearby to see his eyes get misty. He distracted Noah by asking what other treasures needed to be in the car box and helped him add the tie and glasses from his Halloween costume, a blue elephant that Noah introduced as Eddie and was a gift from Uncle Rafa, and some other items of interest to a second-grade boy. By the time they had the box half full Lucy joined them.

“Hi guys, did you leave anything for me to help with?”

“Sure Lucy, there’s still lots of treasures to put in the car box,” Noah smiled brightly, “and I saved you this.” He took a plastic bag from his nightstand and gave it to her. 

“Mmm, my favourites, thank you Noah, that was sweet.” Lucy smiled and put the bag of candy in her sweatshirt pocket.

“Are they licorice flavour? Jimmy at school says they are.”

“Nope, they’re peanut butter flavour, kind of like the taffy we get at the boardwalk. Do you want to keep one to try?”

“No thank you, but can we look for some like it when we go to the boardwalk again?”

“We can. Now we gotta get you packed for your new place, ok?”

“Ok, Lucy.” Noah turned and chose a few more things for the car box and Lucy turned to Mozzie.

“Thank you for helping Noah.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Lucy. Now that you have the young master in hand, I will go see if we’re ready to start heaving boxes downstairs.” Mozzie turned to go, a little smile in place on his lips.

Neal caught up with Mozzie as he left the boy’s room and stood close, “You ok?”

“Of course. He’s a charming young man.”

“Sorry about leaving you…”

Mozzie interrupted his friend, “He’s adopted, she adopted him and now Mr. Secondary Suit is adopting him too, he’s a lucky young man.” Mozzie gave Neal a look that said a lot more than he’d ever voice. “They are making a beautiful family. Let’s make sure they have a safe move for starting together, yeah?”

“Yeah, Mozz.” Neal gave his friend’s shoulder a pat, wishing he could ease what he knew were painful memories of Mozzie’s own orphaned childhood, one where he’d never been chosen to be adopted.

The truck arrived and everything fit into the back and they made a convoy over to Rafael’s building. Out front Fin and Sonny were waiting.

“What’s this?” Olivia asked as she joined them on the sidewalk.

“No use having favours and never calling them in,” Fin said. “We got ya a permit to clear this side of the street so you can unpack all this.” He gestured at the truck. 

“Thanks, Fin.”

“Welcome, Captain.” 

Two security guards propped open the double doors to the building and came down the steps, joined by another pair Olivia knew by name, they were pushing hand trucks ahead of themselves.

“Hey Captain, heard you were making us a permanent address.” Eric’s grin was wide and happy to see her.

“Hope that’s ok,” Olivia said.

“Happy to have you.”

“We all are,” Theo added. “So let’s get this show on the road, we have nearly all of Mr. Barba’s stuff in and need you to tell us where stuff goes.”

With so much help from Olivia’s squad and the help that the Steele’s had arranged from the security staff as well as the two moving men who came in the truck, it didn’t take long to have all their things into the new apartment. They took a break for a late lunch, pizza delivered with soda-pop and paper plates, then started sorting boxes into the correct rooms and rearranging furniture. Fin and Sonny headed out when the moving truck left, the security guys also waving farewell and letting Olivia know if she needed things moved around to call anytime. Olivia moved her unmarked car into the new space in the garage and tried the new keycard for the first time, pleased that everything worked as it should. She carried one last thing from the trunk up the elevator and into their new home.

“I wondered where that had gotten to,” Rafael said when he saw her come in the bedroom.

Olivia deposited the guitar in its case into the walk-in closet, turning to see that Rafael had joined her in the doorway. “Noah said treasures needed to be in the car for safety.”

Rafael wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned close, “Which is why you were in the car?”

Olivia laughed and Rafael kissed her. “Come look,” he drew her out and toward the bed. There was a vase of fresh flowers on the dresser and a wrapped box on the made bed. “Elizabeth and Lucy made up the beds and left this,” he picked up the box and Olivia lifted the lid. Inside were chocolates and a card that said simply ‘Welcome Home’.

“Sweet of them.”

There was a knock on the door which was open. They turned to see Elizabeth.

“Thank you, this is lovely.” Olivia smiled

“Just a little touch to make the transition go smooth. We’re going to head out if you don’t need us, Neal has a hot date with a redhead, or a date with a hot redhead, depending on how you look at it. She had to work today or she’d have been here to help. And Mozzie has Mozzie things to do. And you’d like some time to settle I think.”

“I really can’t thank you enough for making this so easy, Olivia said.

“It’s been my pleasure, really. Come to dinner next week and we’ll get the details finalized for next month, ok?” Elizabeth smiled, “Noah will love meeting Satchmo.”

“That would be great, but don’t let Noah get too attached to your dog, I don’t know if we’re ready to get one of our own.”

“He can come over and play anytime, Satch could use the exercise,” Elizabeth laughed. “I’ll email you about dinner.”

Olivia found Lucy and Noah in his new room after she said her goodbyes to the others, leaving Rafael to talk with Peter before they left.

“Hey sweet boy, you like your new room?”

“Yes!” Noah ran across the room to wrap around his mom. “I love the desk and look at this!” he shut off the overhead light and flicked the switch on a globe on the nightstand. The room was filled with dim pinpricks of light, the shapes of constellations rotating across the ceiling and walls. “Mr. Mozzie said Mrs. Suit left it here for me.”

Olivia laughed, “She is very nice, isn’t she? We’ll make her a thank you card and you can take it to her when we go to dinner at her house next week, how’s that sound?”

“Good, Mom.”

“Lucy, thank you again for all your help today.”

“I’m happy to help.”

Not long after Lucy left, Noah announced he was starving so the three of them, alone in their new home, finished the leftover pizza on the couch in front of a movie. Noah didn’t complain when his mother told him it was bath time because the novelty of having his own bathroom had yet to wear off. Rafael and Olivia took turns reading to him until he finally fell asleep. The constellation globe was turned on and they left the door open a little and tiptoed away from his door.

“Why don’t you go have a nice hot bath as well, Liv, it’s been a long day for you, too.”

“Will you join me? That bath’s bigger than the one in your old place.” Olivia gave him a wicked smile, promising much.

“How about you run a bath and I’ll think about it.”

Olivia left the door open between the en suite and the bedroom, knowing Rafael had shut the door to the hall, though she was sure that Noah was out for the night. As she slipped into the warm water, she heard soft music start. Rafael was playing guitar for her. She relaxed and listened to him singing softly from the next room. Soon the music stopped and he stepped into the room, she raised her arms and welcomed him as he slipped into the water with her.

“Welcome home, Liv.”

“Welcome home, Rafa.”

**December**

“Where the hell does all this come from,” Olivia muttered as she put one file into the out box and pulled another from the in box that never seemed to empty.

“From a successful squad,” said a voice at the door to her office. She looked up and saw Dodds leaning in the doorway. “Coffee might help?” He looked hopeful.

“Sure, maybe that would help.” She stood and came from around her desk saying softly, “A cup of the good stuff?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He smiled and it looked less forced than it often did. She led the way to the break room.

Olivia rinsed out the last half cup of coffee from the pot and refilled and set the pot perking with the squad’s secret stash. Dodds had covered his eyes, pretending not to see where she hid it, then grinned a genuine grin when she put a finger to her lips in the universal Shhh gesture.

She poured them each a cup and they doctored it with the cream and sugar on the counter then sat at the break table rather than go back to her office and its piles of never-ending paperwork.

“I’ve checked the records, except for medical leave you have never voluntarily taken more than a long weekend off work, Captain.” 

She raised a brow, “I have taken vacation.”

“I said voluntarily, you are in danger of being a workaholic.”

“Well now that I have another full time detective, maybe I can relax more.”

“And a new husband. Having more family at home makes a difference.”

Olivia raised a brow, not pointing out that his own doubts about her being a mother and commanding the squad had not helped her feel the need to relax or take time off. He sat his cup down and reached in his jacket for some folded papers, handing them to her and picking his cup up again to sip. She opened the papers and glanced through them, both brows now raised high, giving her boss a questioning look when she was done.

“I thought a nice gift for your wedding would be some extra time, you scheduled yourself to work right up to the last second and that isn’t fair to you or your family. Tutuola is a good sergeant for you and I’ve arranged for some extra help over the holidays, starting Monday. I know this time of year tends to see an upswing in cases for your unit. I’m using this opportunity as a test, if the extra help is actually helpful. I’d like to see about adding more temporary help during stressful seasons. It’s a win for both of us.” Dodds sipped his coffee again, watching Olivia. “I also think you deserve to have some time to enjoy your wedding and your honeymoon. You are going somewhere?”

“We are. We decided to fly to Seville and stay a day or two and then drive down to Malaga on the coast, maybe all the way to Gibraltar just to say we’ve been.”

“Ah, Spain is beautiful, yes. Add Costa del Sol to your tour, you might decide to stop and spend the rest of your time there,” Dodds smiled like he was remembering something specific. “You have, as you can see on the schedule, a few extra days either side of your wedding and honeymoon, paid vacation that you would otherwise lose, so you’re welcome. And your extra help will be here until mid-February.”

“Because Superbowl Sunday and Valentine’s Day suck at SVU.”

“Well, just in case they do.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate both the help and the time off.” Olivia was surprised to see that her cup was now empty. “Huh, guess that means I’d better go wade back into the fray.” She rose to refill her cup, finding a paper to-go cup on a shelf and pouring another for Dodds to take with him. She handed him the cup and a lid, keeping her voice low, “It’s the least I can do for the extra help.”

He gave her a conspiratorial smile and nodded, adding cream and sugar before popping the lid in place. “One last thing, we won’t need to really talk about it more until after the new year, but Jack McCoy wants to offer Carisi a job.”

Olivia was thankful she didn’t have a mouth full of coffee to splutter all over her superior officer’s shirtfront. “I, uh, ok, I guess that’s not altogether unexpected.” She tried to regain her train of thought. “Way to bury the lead.”

“I told him he would have to wait until the new year and that he had to offer Carisi a spot on the SVU team of ADAs first, and that if he chose SVU he’d be able to work with your squad. I don’t know for certain that Carisi planned to leave the NYPD but if his career path is ADA bound, I would like to see him stay on board with us if he wants. You have a good team, I’d like it to continue to be a good team, even if the positions change. And keep an eye on the temporary help, if any of them seem to show a talent for your squad, it will make a transition easier replacing Carisi.” 

“You’ve given me quite a lot to think about.”

“We’ve got time. I’ll see you ‘round the Christmas trees.” Dodds saluted her with the coffee and left her in the break room, contemplating change. Rafael found her there a short while later. 

“Hey, how’s your day?”

“Weird. Grab some coffee, meet me in my office, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He joined her in her office and shut the door behind himself.

Olivia told him the contents of the conversation with her boss, then showed him the paperwork for her vacation time and the extra personnel. Then she told him about the impending job offer.

“Wow, yeah, Jack has been keeping that one close to the vest. I’m surprised it hasn’t already made the grapevine, he and Dodds must have been cooking that up out of the building.” 

“Do you find it disturbing that our bosses are such good friends?” Olivia asked.

“Not as disturbing as I find them going out on double dates with their girlfriends.”

Olivia laughed at the look on Rafael’s face, like he’d walked in on his parents making out. 

A week later found Olivia dress shopping with help from Elizabeth, Amanda, Noah, and by surprise Mozzie. After a dozen dresses she hated she finally allowed the others to choose some dresses for her to try on. She vetoed anything too ‘bridal’, no white or beads or bows, and certainly no sequins. Mozzie had been keeping Noah entertained with magic tricks, making an entire set of Legos appear from his ears and from behind his head, the funny looking bald man was great entertainment for the little boy. They had put together the Lego truck and were making up adventures for it to go on in the large waiting room with the private fitting room where Olivia was trying on dresses and then modeling for the small crowd with her.

“Hey, buddy, let’s go find a dress for your mom, shall we?” Mozzie held his hand out to Noah who happily accepted it, setting off with Mozzie through the aisles of dresses.

“Is that wise?” Amanda asked, waving her champagne glass at the door closing after the men. 

“Mozzie is a connoisseur of many things, he knows stuff about fabric I never even imagined would be useful. Trust me, he will find the perfect dress and Noah will learn things without even realizing he did.” Elizabeth finished her own glass of champagne while Olivia and Amanda watched. “I don’t know why any of us even need to look, let’s enjoy the champagne and let the boys do the work.” So they did.

Mozzie led Noah through the rows and rows of dresses, rejecting the ivory as too dowdy and the yellows and oranges as garish. He stopped near a deep garnet red but then muttered ‘Married in red, better off dead’, and passed on by.

“What’s that Mr. Mozzie?”

“Red is a terrible colour for weddings.”

“What about blue?”

“Married in blue, your lover is true,” Mozzie intoned.

“Mama adopted me in blue.”

“That she did, I remember the picture you showed me. Shall we look for blue?”

“May we please?”

“We may, young master, this way.”

Mozzie and Noah returned with an armload of dresses, the one on top the decided favourite. Olivia took the dresses and disappeared into the fitting room. She returned shortly wearing a tea length dress that was sky blue at the collar and deepened into darkest midnight blue at the hem. It covered her modestly enough but had a low-cut back that made the dress fit for dancing and cocktails and a scoop front that allowed a glimpse of collar bone and tastefully hinted at décolletage without being indecent. Olivia was pleased that it looked attractive while covering all her scars. When she emerged to showcase it the look on her son’s face was enough to convince her it was the right choice.

“You look like a princess, Mama.”

“Do you think so?”

“And it’s almost like your ‘doption day dress, blue.”

“It does have that shade of blue in it, doesn’t it. Did you pick this one for me?”

“Mr. Mozzie helped me.”

Elizabeth smiled because she knew that Mozzie had subtly helped Noah pick a stunning dress for his mother, never letting on his own influence. She smiled at him and he gave her a subtle nod and smug smile.

“I’ll go get the attendant then, shall I?” Mozzie didn’t wait for an answer, slipping out the door and finding the owner of the shop. He had a quiet discussion with her and then sent her on her way to make the sale.

“Were you successful?” Rafael asked when he came home from work.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Olivia smiled and then saw he was holding something in his hand. 

“What do you suppose this is, Olivia?” Rafael turned his hand so she could see something dark orange in his hand.

“Ah, well, it looks citrusy?” She grinned wide.

“Some little Santa’s Elf signed me up for a citrus of the month club, Olivia.” She kept grinning. “An entire year of citrus, each month, Olivia.”

“Santa’s Elf must think that you like oranges and tangerines and things.”

 _“Tangerine, she is all they claim  
With her eyes of night and lips as bright as flame  
Tangerine, when she dances by, senoritas stare and caballeros sigh,”_  
he sang as he approached her. He sat the orange down and took her hand, swinging her into a dance as he continued to sing. “It was a lovely gift, Elf,” he said when the song was done, keeping her in his arms.

“I had nearly forgotten it. I chose it in June.”

Rafael thought about the previous Spring and all that had happened since. He put his lips next to her ear and whispered, “I will never eat an orange or drink a tequila sunrise without thinking of you.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her cheek against his, then kissed him. “I never eat oranges without thinking of you and your secret stash of bubble bath.”

“Maybe we could have one later after Noah is asleep?”

“We can have one now if you like, Amanda borrowed Noah to make cookies and watch Christmas movies with the girls for the night, he’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.” She kissed him again.

“Mmm,” Rafael hummed into the kiss, then said, “We need to get Aunt Amanda a very nice Christmas gift.”

“Yes, we do.”

“You start the bath, I’ll lock up,” Rafael told her.

“Ok. Bring some oranges with you.”

“An entire basketful,” he grinned as she turned toward their bedroom.

**Late December**

“Are you certain you’re ok with the plan, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Mama, I said already,” Noah looked at his mom and took her hand. “I love Abuelita, I am going to have lots of fun with her. And you let me borrow your iPad to Skype and you’re going to send me postcards every day.”

“Maybe I’m more nervous about leaving you than you are of me going, huh?”

“Mama, Abuelita is safe. She’d never keep me forever. I asked her.”

“You did?” Olivia was alarmed now. Lucia Barba was aware of Noah’s past and that he’d been briefly kidnapped by his actual maternal grandmother, and that she’d given up any rights to custody. But the fear had lived long past the events, at least for Olivia. Noah seemed to have no memory, or very little, of that time. “What did Abuelita say when you told her about that?”

“She said some people get so wrapped up in their own sad that they forget that other people might get hurt, that we can try to forgive them so we don’t get wrapped up in our sad, too. Sometimes they can’t be forgiven, but we have to move along and find our happy again.” Olivia assumed he was paraphrasing, but as advice it wasn’t all bad.

“Abuelita is pretty smart, huh?”

Noah hugged his mom, “She reminds me of you.”

“That is one of the nicest compliments I’ve ever had, Noah. I love you to bits.”

“I love you to pieces, Mama.”

Christmas eve found the household full of food and Christmas carols, the squad had stopped in after their shift was done, Lucia and Rafael and Olivia had been cooking half the day, with help from Noah, and Amanda’s girls had been brought over by the Carisi parents who had agreed to stay for one snack and were still there. Lucia and Sophia had taken over the kitchen, dishing up snacks and food for everyone and Amanda’s girls and Noah had opened presents while everyone watched with delighted laughter. White Christmas was on the television with the volume low and everyone was enjoying the company. Olivia and Rafael brought out champagne, and sparkling apple juice for the younger set, and passed out glasses to everyone.

“I’d like to thank you all for being here tonight,” Olivia said when she had the attention of the room, “I know it’s a night for family and I want to thank you all for being my family, and Noah’s.” 

“And for welcoming me into that circle,” Rafael said, standing next to Olivia with his arm around her. He raised his glass and everyone else did as well, “To my gorgeous bride, her delightful son, and all our family-of-our-hearts.”

Olivia tapped her glass to his, “And my handsome groom.” They drank, and kissed, as everyone cheered and touched glasses together.

Amanda came up and handed Olivia a package, small and lovingly wrapped. “You wouldn’t let us have a wedding shower, or hen party…”

“Or Stag Night,” Fin called out, to laughing response.

“But we got you a little honeymoon gift,” Amanda continued. “You gotta put it in your luggage and open it when you get to Spain.”

Olivia and Rafael both looked at the gift.

“It’s nothing illegal or explosive, promise,” Fin said loud from across the room. There was more laughter and Olivia put the gift aside and hugged Amanda. 

“Thank you, all of you.”

“You’re welcome, Liv,” Fin said, one arm around her shoulders. “You deserve happy.”

The kids finally got tired and so Amanda and Sonny and his parents bundled her girls off for the night, assuring Olivia and Rafael they’d see them the next day. Lucia and Rafael put Noah to bed while Fin and Karla helped Olivia clear the remains of the party.

“You know Tessa is welcome, right?” Olivia asked her newest detective.

“I do. She had a family thing.” Karla had been quiet, keeping to the background most of the evening.

“I’m sorry if this kept you from something.”

“Nope. I’m not exactly, uh…”

“Like that, her family?” Olivia asked, trying not to make Karla voice what was obviously painful.

“Yeah, they are not down with the inclusive and open-minded.”

Olivia had had just enough Christmas cheer to want to give her detective a hug, despite that not being something she’d normally do. She put her hand on Karla’s shoulder. “Their loss, obviously.” Karla looked up at her, she’d had enough Christmas cheer to feel a little weepy, despite that not being something she normally was. Olivia gave in and hugged the other woman, was surprised to be hugged back.

“You’ll bring her tomorrow?”

“I’d like that. We’d planned to, well, quietly.”

“Anyone who has a problem, you send ‘em to me,” Fin said. “Me, my son, his husband, we’ll throw ‘em out.” His grin was a little feral, like he’d like to throw her girlfriend’s parents off a handy bridge. Karla smiled. 

Rafael came in the kitchen in time for that and grinned at Fin, “Who’re we tossing?”

“Closed-minded assholes who make my partner unhappy.”

“Great, I’ll make a list and she can check it twice.”

“Just don’t get caught, I would rather spend my honeymoon in Spain and not the slammer.” Olivia kissed Rafael’s cheek and took a stack of dishes to the sink.

“Yes, Cap’n,” Fin said as Rafael said, “Yes, dear,” and Karla laughed.

“We’ve got this from here, you two get home safe,” Olivia said to Fin and Karla. “And we’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks again.”

Rafael saw them out and locked up, returning to the kitchen where there was surprisingly little left to do but start the dishwasher.

“Mami promised to stay with Noah until he fell asleep, and then she’s going to retire to the guest room and let us do our Santa thing. I think she suspects we want to neck in front of the movies.”

“She thinks you’ll get laid under the tree?” Olivia’s voice was low and sent a spark of electric want up Rafael’s spine. He stepped close and put his arms around her, his thumbs kneading on either side of her spine and his long fingers spanned over the top of her ass, he pulled her close.

“Or you will,” his voice was equally low and did things to Olivia’s insides that made her flush from breast to forehead. 

“Then we better get the gifts out and under the tree before we get distracted.”

Christmas Day was bright and sunny, the sunshine sparkling the snow with diamonds and distracting from the slush in the streets. Noah was up early, but not as early as Lucia who was humming in the kitchen as she made breakfast. She set Noah to helping to distract him from the pile of gifts under the tree and his desire to pounce in the middle of his parent’s bed at so early an hour. She put the breakfast casserole in the oven and set the timer, then told Noah to brush his teeth and get ready for gifts. When he was gone, she set the table and as she returned to the kitchen Olivia emerged from the bedroom, groggy and wanting coffee. She poured a cup and set it on the kitchen island where Olivia joined her.

“Thank you.” Olivia took a sip and smiled, “Oh, that first hit in the morning, so good.”

“I know just what you mean.”

More awake now, Olivia saw that Lucia had been at work in the kitchen. “You didn’t need to cook again, we have plenty of leftovers.”

“It’s not just Christmas, it’s your wedding day, you need to start the day off right. Besides, I was awake early and it was a good distraction for others.” Lucia nodded at Noah as he joined them.

“Good morning, Mama, Happy Christmas!” He hugged his mom and climbed up on a stool next to her. “Gramma Lucia let me help with breakfast. And then we can have presents. I can’t wait for you to open yours.”

“More than you can’t wait to open your own?” Olivia asked, smiling at her son’s enthusiasm.

He thought about it for a hot minute, then grinned, “More than I want to open mine I want you to open yours.” Olivia ran her hand over her son’s curls, leaned down and put her forehead on his.

“I love you, sweet boy.”

“I love you too, Mami.”

Rafael walked into this exchange and caught his mother’s eye, neither spoke but just enjoyed the moment, and neither pointed out that they both were lacking dry eyes. Rafael joined Olivia and Noah, putting his arms around both of them, “How soon can we get to the presents then?”

Lucia checked the oven and said, “After you open stockings, the food will be ready.”

Noah hopped down and went to the couch where stockings sat filled to the brim. All four of them had stockings with candy and oranges and for Noah little toys and Lego people. The oven timer dinged and they sat down to a wonderful French Toast creation that was light and fluffy and tasted of Egg Nog. After they cleared the table, the presents were distributed. Noah sat waiting, watching his mom.

“Which should I open first?” Olivia asked Noah. Noah looked to Rafael who nodded.

“This one first, Mama, then this,” Noah handed her a box that was smaller than a breadbox but larger than a mouse, the second box was smaller than a mouse.

“One from each of you, lovely.” Olivia opened the first box from Noah, it was a beautifully carved wooden jewelry box with velvet lining and a tiny mirror inside. Next was the small box from Rafael, inside the box was a beautiful gold locket. The front of the locket had a delicate clover on it and each leaf of the clover was a stone, matching the birthstones of Rafael, Noah, and Olivia. Inside she found a picture of Noah on one side and one of Rafael on the other. “These are so beautiful, I love them, thank you,” Olivia didn’t try to hide the tears in her eyes as she hugged her men, her heart nearly bursting.

“Will you wear the locket today, Mama?”

“Yes, sweet boy, today and every day.” Noah beamed a smile at her.

They opened the rest of their presents, Noah exclaiming delight with all his new Lego sets and the books in both Spanish and French that his Abuelita gave him as well as all the things Santa had left under the tree. Rafael was amazed and delighted by the antique pen and the shining brass holder and glass inkwell. He promised to keep it on his desk at home where he could see and enjoy it. Olivia told him how the inkwell set had been a gift from the jeweler and he grinned. He would be going back there every anniversary for more to fill her new jewelry box, he was certain. Last Lucia gave a small box to Olivia.

“It’s likely going to need resized, but I hope you will wear it and know how much you are loved and how happy I am to have you as my new daughter.” Lucia watched Olivia open the box and gasp at the gold and sapphire ring inside. “It was my mother’s. My father gave it to her on their anniversary. Their love was amazing, as I know she would hope yours will be with Rafael.” Olivia hugged her.

“It’s beautiful, just amazing.” Olivia slipped it on her right hand and it fit her ring finger like it was made for her. Lucia kissed her cheek.

“If I believed in signs, I’d say she approved.”

“We’re Catholic, Mami, of course we believe in signs.” Rafael kissed his mother’s cheek.

Later that afternoon Amanda arrived to take Olivia away and Rafael shooed his mother out with them. “We have man things to do, no girls allowed in the club house this afternoon.” Lucia protested but was voted down, so she gathered her things and followed Olivia and Amanda out.

At the courthouse, Judge Linden had put her chambers aside for the ladies use to dress and get ready for the ceremony, one of the larger and more traditional courtrooms had been made available for the ceremony itself. Elizabeth welcomed them, she had already put flowers in the courtroom, despite it being a small ceremony. There was a large reception planned where all their friends and coworkers would celebrate with them. She had the dress and Olivia had everything else she’d need. 

When the ladies were all dressed Lucia said, “You have old, new, and blue but nothing borrowed.” She reached in her pocket-book and brought out a lace trimmed handkerchief. “Perhaps this could be your borrowed?”

“We can tuck it in your bouquet, it’s perfect,” Elizabeth said, and Amanda agreed.

“I have a bouquet?”

“Of course. You said to just do what I thought best, so here you go.” Elizabeth brought over a box and opened it, tucked the handkerchief in and then handed the flowers to Olivia.

“It’s our rings,” Olivia gasped, surprised at the beautiful display.

“I thought the way you found your rings was beautiful, and that they should be the theme of the day.”

The flowers were pink roses and pink tulips with green striping the outer petals, surrounded by green ivy and wrapped in gold ribbon, the colours of the rings that Rafael and Olivia had been wearing since they found them.

“Elizabeth, I am telling everyone I know how amazing you have made my day. This is beautiful.” 

There was a knock at the door and someone said “five minutes” on the other side. Olivia thought it sounded a lot like Mozzie’s voice but the flurry of activity that Elizabeth and Amanda and Lucia went into prevented her from asking about that. Soon Amanda and Lucia left to take their places and Noah appeared to walk his mother down the aisle of the courtroom. 

Noah was dressed in a black suit with shining black shoes, his dark blue tie perfect and wearing a sky-blue shirt. His shirt matched the top of his mother’s dress. “Lookit, Mama,” he said, pulling his jacket to the side, “suspenders!” His suspenders were dark blue, like his tie, like the hem of her dress and it delighted Olivia so much she laughed.

“You are the most handsome one here, sweet boy.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Mr. Mozzie says we are to walk sedately. That means slow, but only inside, we can walk regular to the door, ok?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” So that was Mozzie’s voice she’d heard.

“Are you ready?” His little face was so eager, Olivia couldn’t help but smile.

“I am if you are.”

Noah held out his hand and she took it.

The courtroom was a lot of dark wood and tall windows. Elizabeth and probably Mozzie had pulled the tables aside and filled them with flowers, pinks and greens and gold ribbon. Judge Linden stood in the center and Rafael waited patiently, watching the door. His eyes lit up when he saw them enter, smiling at his beautiful family.

As Olivia drew closer she saw the glint of a tie tack on Rafael’s dark blue tie and realized that Noah had a matching one and that the clover was the same as the locket she wore. Rafael had gotten them all matching clovers with their birthstones. She already felt teary and they hadn’t even started. She glanced at Lucia and her squad, they all looked a bit verklempt. She took a deep breath as she got to the front of the room and Noah handed her off to Rafael, sighing happily as he took her hand and they turned to face the judge, Noah sitting with Lucia and Trevor Langan.

The ceremony was a civil version, so it was quick and to the point. Their vows were their own. 

“Rafael Barba, you have been my best friend through terrible and terrific times, you have had my back and stood beside me no matter what. I know that with you I can do anything and together we will always be unstoppable. I love you with all of my heart.”

“Olivia Benson, I felt like we were married as soon as we put these rings on, like we put the world the way it was meant to be. You have been my best friend even when times were dark and you showed me sunshine again. I love you more than words will express. Forever, Olivia,” he said.

“For always, Rafael,” she answered.

Judge Linden waited until they were done and then said, “Today is much more than a wedding, today is the making of a family. Noah, would you join us?” Noah looked up at his Uncle Trevor who nodded. Noah approached and Olivia and Rafael took his hands, putting him between them.

“Noah, today Rafael will become your legal and real father, you understand this, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Noah nodded vigorously. The audience stifled their chuckles, and some tears.

“You and I have had a few discussions about this topic and I know you have an opinion on the subject.” Noah nodded again. “How about you share that with everyone.” 

Noah looked up at Rafael and then Olivia. “I know you named me Porter because that was the name of the lady who birthed me, Mama.” His eyes held Olivia’s and she nodded. “And you’re giving me your name because you’re my Papi now,” Noah looked up at Rafael, who nodded as well. “I would like for my name to be Benson-Barba to show I belong to both of you.” He squeezed their hands in his little ones, looking from one to another and back, waiting for them to say something.

Olivia glanced back at Trevor who smiled and then at the judge who was also smiling. “We were going to let you choose, when you got a little older, if you wanted to change your name since I’m not changing mine. But if this is what you want,” Olivia looked up at Rafael who had suspiciously shiny eyes, “then this is what you shall have.”

Judge Linden smiled, belying her somber robes, “Henceforth, Noah Porter Benson will be known as Noah Porter Benson-Barba. I pronounce you Husband, Wife, and Son. May your family always know this love that we have witnessed here today.”

Rafael picked up his son and wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her and then they both kissed Noah’s cheeks. 

Everyone stood and cheered, clapping and whistling, congratulating the happy family. Trevor Langan produced a lot of paperwork for signatures with witnesses and Judge Linden approved it all and Trevor took it to be filed the next business day the courts would be open, marriage, adoption, and name change would all be finalized as soon as someone was in the filing office. Mozzie appeared with a camera and pictures were taken, then Elizabeth shooed them out so she could get the flowers to the hotel where the reception would take place. Lucia and Noah joined Rafael and Olivia in an old and stately classic limousine. Neal winked as he shut the door behind them, then he took the drivers seat and took his time getting to the hotel, he had his instructions.

At the hotel the small ballroom was filled with not only the flowers from the courthouse but many more, as well as poinsettias that were the hotel’s décor, white and pink in gold foil wrapped pots. There was food and drink and a live band, tables set up around the dancefloor and an area where children were entertained by elves with magic tricks and activities. Olivia recognized people from her precinct and the DAs office, her boss and Rafael’s, several judges and many of the security team from the building where they lived. She saw Peter and Elizabeth and wondered if Mozzie was breaking out in hives from his time in the courthouse. She saw Neal dancing with a striking redhead. Toasts were raised and all was merry and bright.

**New Year’s Eve**

“Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, but it’s not yet.”

“It’s already midnight here, sweet boy.”

Noah looked at the iPad screen where his mom and Uncle, Papi, he corrected himself, his mom and dad were smiling at him. “That seems strange, doesn’t it?”

“It’s like we’re looking back in time,” Olivia smiled at her son.

“I got a post card,” Noah held up the card that had come in the mail. “Thank you. Abuelita helped me read the Spanish parts telling us you saw The Parque de María Luisa. It looks very pretty. Was it green when you went?”

“Not in Winter, but perhaps this Summer we can all visit and see it bloom,” Rafael said.

“Your _mami y papi_ are probably tired since it’s after midnight in Spain, _nieto_ , and dinner is ready here in New York.” Lucia’s smiling face joined Noah’s in the screen.

“Thank you, Lucia, for everything,” Olivia said.

“See you in a few days, travel safe. We love you.”

Goodbyes and more love yous were exchanged, Olivia and Rafael could hear Noah asking about time and Lucia promising to teach him about time zones before the connection was severed.

“He is going to be so spoiled by the time we get home,” Rafael said.

“Let your mom make up for lost time, he has nearly eight years to make up.” 

Rafael pulled his wife close and kissed her, saying “I will remind you of that the next time I bring home a new Lego set.”

“Well, now, who is that really spoiling, you or our son?”

“I am going to plead the fifth on that.”

“I could use underhanded tactics.” Olivia picked up a tiny feather tipped applicator from the nightstand and brushed it across her husband’s lips, then followed with her own lips, smiling when he nipped at her lower lip. The brush was covered in honey dust, whatever that was, and made the kiss sweet.

“I’m not sure if I should shoot your entire squad or thank them for the gift.” Rafael kissed her again.

“Oh didn’t you know, we forgot the gift at home, what with all the holiday and wedding things, and travel and all.”

“Not willing to admit to them that we enjoyed the ‘honeymoon kit’ they so thoughtfully provided?”

“Nope, and not going to tell them that I am going to find out if the warming massage oil made of all natural and food grade ingredients comes in other flavours besides cherry-almond.”

The feather applicator got tossed off the bed then, and the honeymoon was enjoyed, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like old music. This is the song that Rafael sings to Olivia, Tangerine written long before any of us was born by Johnny Mercer, a total classic of songwriting.
> 
> https://youtu.be/zdistoUW4CQ
> 
> Yeah, I'd die to hear Mr. Esparza sing that one for real and not just in my imagination.
> 
> When I was a little girl it wasn't Christmas unless I got to see a Bing Crosby Christmas Special. I remember seeing this on television, and crying when Bing died because how could we have Christmas without him. This was recorded just before Bing died and aired after as his last Christmas special had been taped shortly before his death. It is still a beautiful song and the story behind it even better. I encourage you to look that up and enjoy. (nope, nothing to do with R.Esparza, but HELLO I would like to see him sing this with just about anyone) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/n9kfdEyV3RQ
> 
> Here is where I got the title for this, finally some R.Esparza singing. Warning for BaGi14 to have her defibrillator handy...
> 
> https://youtu.be/GbwybRJnYCM
> 
> Happy All the Holidays, no matter what you do or do not celebrate, may the darkness retreat and the light return, may you find comfort in the dark and joy in the light. Brightest Blessings of the Season, my friends.


End file.
